pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiery Flames of Redemption
'''Fiery Flames of Redemption is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.''' Plot The story starts with Scott sitting inside the PokeCenter, with Eevee and Bulbasaur patientlly sitting by his side. Scott: This is taking forever!! Why can't she tell me what is wrong already!? Hendrick, who is pacing around the front desk looks over at Scott. Hendrick: Don't rush. A nurse works best when she isn't under alot of pressure. Scott mumbles to himself and then focuses back at the door labeled "Doctor's Only." Scott: Why does this always happen to my Pokemon! First Squirtle, then Growlithe. Jill, who is sitting next to Scott, puts her hand on Scott's shoulder. Jill: Don't worry, it'll be fine. Scott: I must be a terrible trainer. Jill: Don't say that! You're a great trainer! Just look at how much Squirtle has recovered. If you do that same things that you did with Squirtle, Growlithe will turn out fine! Scott just looks away from Jill, and silence strikes the room. Several minutes later, Nurse Joy walks into the room with her arms crossed, and Scott jumps up from his seat. Scott: How is he? Nurse Joy: We've given him some medication, but they don't seem to be helping. Jill: Do you know what happend to him? Nurse Joy: Yes. Well, I think I do. It appears that he had an Overheat. Jill & Scott: What's that? Murse Joy: Well, Uh... Hendrick, can you explain? Hendrick walks over to the three of them and begins explaining. Hendrick: Sometimes, when a fire-type Pokemon releases a severe amount of fire, it's possible that Pokemon to be internally burned. Seeing how pumped Growlithe was, it must have been a very severe burn. Jill: I've never heard of that before. Hendrick: It is extremely rare. Scott: You can cure him... Right? Nurse Joy: We can try. Wigglytuff is in there now trying to cute his burn, but its not that simple since he's burned from the inside. Jill: Why wouldn't a Burn Heal or anything like that work? Nurse Joy: It is extremely severe, it spreads very quickly and a Burn Heal wouldn't heal it. However, there is a possible option though. Scott: Which is? Nurse Joy: With your approval, we can operate surgery on Growlithe, where we'd then be able to cure its burn easily. But- Scott quickly interupts Nurse Joy. Scott: What are you waiting for!! Do it! Nurse Joy: BUT, it's possible Growlithe will not survive the procedure. There's only a 50% chance he will make it. Scott: No... No! There has to be another way! Nurse Joy: There isn't. If we don't, Growlithe will just keep getting worse, and the results are just as worse as the other possibility. Scott doesn't respond, and just stares at the ground with a blank face. Nurse Joy: Do we have your permission? Scott pauses for a brief moment, before looking up and nodding for approval. Nurse Joy: Okay. We will try as hard as we can. Nurse Joy looks over and Hendrick with a serious face, and the two of them go back into the operating room Jill: Are you sure you want to do this? It's pretty risky. Scott: Yes... Scott begins gently petting Eevee and Bulbasaur, trying to wash their worries away. Scott: I suppose its better that I had just caught it, because if it was my first Pokemon then it would effect me and my other Pokemon much more! Jill: Don't you DARE say that, Scott Bombilla! Scott: I'm trying to accept it as easily as possible. There's only a fifty/fifty chance. Jill: That's alot better than a 25/75 chance! Don't you dare give up on him! Scott: I want to believe you, but I don't want to get my hopes up. If I believe that he'll survive and it turns out he doesn't... That'll just wreck me. Jill: But he WILL survive. He will. Scott: I hope he does, too... But the chances aren't so high. Jill: It's FIFTY FIFTY! He's just as likely to survive than he is to die! Scott: But... Just, please. Bulbasaur: Bulba... Bulbasaur. Scott looks over at Bulbasaur and Eevee, with a tear in his eye. Scott: Growlithe doesn't deserve this... He's been through so much. I was supposed to protect him. I saved him from a terrible place, but I just brought him to the same fate. Jill: No, it wasn't your fault. Scott: Well then who's fault was it? Jill: Not everything is somebody's fault, you know! Now STOP complaning and stop saying he is going to die. I know you aren't like this, and you're certainly setting a terrible example on your Pokemon. Scott pauses and takes a deep breath in. Scott: I know... You're right. I have to believe in him. He's stronger than I think he is. Jill: Let's just... Hope for the best. Scott: All that there is left to do is wait. Scott and Jill close their eyes, and patiently wait. Eventually, Hendrick comes out the door and begins taking off his gloves, however, instead of jumping to his feet with enthusiasm, Scott just sits there looking at her. Jill: How did it go? Hendrick: Well.... Hendrick throws his gloves in a nearby trashcan, and he walks towards Scott. Hendrick: The operation is complete! Growlithe is fine! The moment he says this, the doors swing open again, and Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walk out wheeling Growlithe on a gurney. Scott: Growlithe!! Scott pounces up, and runs towards Growlithe, and swings him into the air, as Growlithe smiles with his mouth open. Scott: Growlithe i'm so glad you made it!!! Scott hugs Growlithe, and he then sets him on the ground and hugs Hendrick, Nurse Joy, and Wigglytuff, as Bulbasaur and Eevee run over to hug the Pokemon. Scott: Thank you guys so much!! Nurse Joy: Don't worry about it, it's our jobs! Scott: Oh I just can't belive it!! Scott picks up Growlithe again and starts squeezing him really hard. Nurse Joy: He'll be sore in his stomach for a few days, and he'll be pretty tired, but now he's all yours! Scott: Seriously, you have no idea how thankful I am. Is there anything I can do to repay you guys? Nurse Joy: Oh no, really! We're glad to help! Jill: Well, we reallly really do appreciate what you did. I'm sure it made Scott's day. Thank you again. Jill shakes both Hendrick and Nurse Joy, and then unzips her backpack and pulls out a bag full of Oran Berries. Jill: I know its not much, but please take it. Nurse Joy looks into the bag and smiles. Nurse Joy: Thank you. Jill: Scott, do you- Jill looks back and finds Scott now outside running around with Growlithe, Bulbasaur and Eevee. The screen fades as it zooms into Scott smiling with Growlithe. Category:Episodes